


Let Me Be Good To You

by taitofan



Category: Persona 5, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barebacking, Blind Date, Crossover Pairings, Dating, First Time, M/M, Romance, Teratophilia, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Goro Akechi has a conundrum—he doesn't trust people easily, but he desperately wants to be loved.  Somehow, a friend setting him up on a blind date with an older man leads to just what he always hoped for...Mel Stefano knows what people think of him—he's ugly and deformed, and no one will ever love him.  Or so he thinks until he finds himself on a blind date with a handsome young man who is actually interested in him...Whoever would have thought fate would bring together two very different, yet very similar men...?





	Let Me Be Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> My bff made a drunken joke one night that changed everything--"What if Mel Stefano fucked Akechi?" Well, what if Mel Stefano DID fuck Akechi? And they fell in love and had a family and these two terrible guys found happiness??? So now I'm kinda obsessed with this ship. I know it's weird and even OnS fans might forget who Mel is, but oh well. I love it, and I love teratophiliac Akechi. It's my lifeblood. Let Akechi get railed by ugly men who love him very much.
> 
> http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Mel_Stefano  
> http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Goro_Akechi
> 
> Some links in case you wanted to read this without being in both fandoms!
> 
> This is more or less an au where most things are the same except there are no personas or seraphs or vampires, and let's pretend nothing bad ever happens to Shiho either because this is my au and I say so. Also yes, there's a big age gap, but Akechi is eighteen here, Still if that bothers you, this won't be the fic for you.

Akechi rode his bike to a restaurant uptown with a lot on his mind.  He’d never had many friends, and he never dated, so when his friends told them they’d found him a blind date, well…  He didn’t want to go, but they were just trying to help him, he supposed, and it would be rude to say no when the other person had already agreed.  So he was going to show up, grin, and bear it until the night was over and they could both go home and pretend the date had never happened.

Because Akechi knew without a single doubt in his mind that his date would never want to see him again once they spoke more than three words to each other.

Akechi knew that anyone who really got to know him was more than likely to get scared off.  He knew his past had given him severe insecurities and had jaded him more than he let on in public.  Anyone who saw beneath his cheerful, pleasant facade tended to run far away and never return.  Only his few friends still remained, and he really wasn’t sure why, if he were honest.  It wasn’t that he was a complete monster or anything, he just…

He didn’t care about people.  He knew what he wanted and he had been denied happiness so long that he would take it.  Friendship was so shallow and fleeting, and relationships?  Love?  They were a sham!  He didn’t need _anyone_!

_But I_ want _someone_ , he thought as he neared the restaurant.   _I’m so lonely. I just want someone to love me._

Akechi knew he was a selfish bastard, but was it really so much to want to be loved…?

He parked his bike and chained it up, smoothing down his hair and the nice beige sweater he was wearing.  The place was on the upper class side of things, but not completely formal.  He might not really care about impressing his blind date, but he did like making good impressions, and eating fancy things in fancy restaurants did at least make for good bragging rights, even if they tasted bad and the company was worse.  He was just an unwanted bastard child, passed around from foster family to foster family, no friends until he’d reached his last year of high school, desperate for love and respect yet so untrusting…  He was a hot mess at only eighteen years old and he knew it, and his date surely would too if they stuck around.

Oh well, he thought as he plastered a smile on his face and went around to the entrance, maybe this Mel Stefano guy wouldn’t even show up anyway.

Akechi didn’t have any idea what this man looked like, through with his name he at least knew Mel was foreign.  Not that Akechi cared about the man’s looks seeing as he’d never once been taken by another person’s appearance, but it would be nice to know who he was supposed to be meeting…

“Are you Goro Akechi?”  Akechi turned around at the sound of the gruff voice, and his heart just about jumped in his throat.  A very tall, rotund man stood before him. He looked to be quite a bit older than Akechi—his early fifties if Akechi had to take a guess.  He had dark red eyes, some sort of monocle over one, and the skin around his nose was discolored.  He had a full beard with sideburns, and his hair was rather long, sort of a dusty rose color, rather wavy…  “I’m Mel Stefano.”

Akechi had never believed in love at first sight, but as his heart beat wildly in his chest and his clit pulsed harder than it ever had in his entire life, he was beginning to rethink that opinion.

“Yes, I’m Goro Akechi,” he greeted after he found his voice, holding out his hand.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stefano.”

Mel stared at Akechi’s hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it firmly.  Akechi almost shivered at how powerful his grip was.  “Mel is fine.”

“Mel it is then,” he easily agreed, the name tasting like honey on his lips.  He’d call this man anything he wanted.  Including _Daddy_ , while they were in bed and Mel was pounding his pussy and— And he supposed he needed to calm down or he’d have to run to the bathroom to jack off before they could even order their food.  “Shall we head inside?”

“You want to go through with this?”  Mel looked shocked by that, and Akechi frowned, a rush of panic running through him.  What was wrong?  Could Mel already tell what a terrible person he was?  “Lucal didn’t tell me you were so young and attractive.  Why would _you_ want to have dinner with _me_?”

Akechi assumed Lucal was the person Akira had made the plan to have him and Mel go on a blind date with.  It did seem a bit odd that Akira would pick an older man for him, but Akechi had thought maybe Akira just thought he was into that, not that this entire thing had truly been blind on all sides.

“I’m eighteen and I’ve graduated from high school, so there’s nothing illegal about this,” he explained, keeping his calm persona despite his desperation to keep Mel there with him.  “Does my age make you uncomfortable?  I can assure you I’m not a child.  I live by myself and I work as a detective, so I’m self-sufficient.  And I’m orphaned, so I have no parents to raise a fuss…”

“Akechi, I’m fifty-three.”  Akechi smiled; he’d been right!  “Besides, if I knew nothing about you, you surely weren’t ready for how I look…”

“Fifty-three isn’t that old.  We’re both adults anyway, so I see no problem.”  Thirty-five years difference…  Akechi was pretty sure that was the sweet spot he’d never known he’d wanted.  “You don’t look like an old man, so please don’t be so hard on yourself.  You’re very distinguished!”

“D-Distinguished?” Mel sputtered, his eyes narrowing.  “Are you mocking me, boy?  I’ll have you know that I—!”

Mel cut off as Akechi’s eyes widened, both in confusion and a bit of fear.  What had he done…?  Had he managed to offend the first person he’d ever felt such a strong attraction to without even trying or knowing what he’d done?  Was he really that much of a screw-up…?

“...No, you’re sincere, aren’t you?  You’re an odd person…”  Mel shook his head and sighed, turning to the restaurant doors.  “If you honestly want to have this date, follow me.  If you don’t, I won’t blame you and you’re free to not waste your time.  But I warn you, I’m not a good man, Akechi…”

The smile came back to Akechi’s face as he took a few steps forward and tentatively grabbed hold of the sleeve of Mel’s dress jacket.  When Mel didn’t turn away, he took Mel’s arm completely and smiled warmly up at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not either.  But enough of that.  Shall we have our date?”

Mel nodded and they entered the restaurant together without another word.  The night looked to be a good one after all…

\---

When Lucal had told him that he had a blind date, Mel had thought his friend was absolutely foolish.  He was over fifty years old, disfigured, practically blind in one eye, overweight, almost freakishly tall…  He was ugly, and he was painfully aware of that fact.  And he also knew very well that he was an unpleasant bastard; no one treated him well, so why should he extend the same courtesy to others?

Needless to say, he was a virgin and knew he was going to die that way.  That was fine; he’d come to terms with it long ago.  He wasn’t destined to find love, and no amount of blind dates was going to change that.  He’s be lucky if his date didn’t take one look at him and start screaming while turning on their heels and running for their life…

Still, he dressed up nicely, figuring he could at least have a good meal when his date backed out.  And his certainty that he would face nothing but rejection only intensified the moment he saw the cute young man who walked up to the restaurant, looking for someone…

He hadn’t expected someone quite so young as Akechi; he was almost old enough to be his grandfather!  And yet, Akechi was so kind, not a hint of mockery or pity or fear in his pretty eyes, and he spoke to Mel as if he was just a normal person, not a borderline freak.  What in the world was wrong with this boy…?

“—but since I don’t really believe there’s such a thing as true justice, I decided I’ll try to change that by becoming a detective.”  Akechi finished his story of why he was in his chosen profession and took a sip of his coffee.  They were waiting for their food to arrive, and Mel was surprised to find that Akechi was very easy to talk to.  He was articulate and intelligent, as well as painfully handsome.  It had been a long time since Mel found himself daring to hope maybe someone could love him, but that flutter in his chest and the interested twitch of his cock both agreed that he wanted Akechi.  “And what do you do…?”

Someone was sincerely interested in him, and not just asking out of politeness?  It all seemed so difficult to fathom…

“I work as a division manager of Stafford Co.”  They were a few prefectures away from the main office, so he’d never met the man in charge, and from the stories he’d heard that was a good thing.  “It’s not a terribly exciting job.”

“Oh, I think that sounds _very_ interesting!”  Akechi leaned across the table, a wide smile on his lips.  “That’s an important job for such a big company!  And there are so many rumors about Saito Stafford…  But no one can ever pin anything on him!  It’s so _fascinating_!”

Mel wasn’t sure how safe it was for his date, a detective, to have an interest in his boss, so he quickly thought of something to turn the conversation away from his work.

“Are you attending university?”

Akechi’s smile faltered a bit, but he thankfully didn’t look offended as he answered softly, “No, I…  I don’t have the money for that.  I’m hoping I can earn enough to attend next year…”

Right, he was an orphan who lived alone…  It must have been hard on him.  Mel had old money and little to spend it on, and he was tempted to offer it to Akechi right there.  But just how creepy would that come across?  He didn’t want Akechi to think he was looking to be his sugar daddy—though he wasn’t _opposed_ to the idea—he just…  He could see it was important to Akechi.  He wanted to help him…

“Perhaps you could use a benefactor.”

Akechi gave him a sweet smile, tilting his head cutely as he asked, “Are you offering to be my sugar daddy?”

...Well, alright, apparently that was _exactly_ how it sounded.  Thankfully Akechi didn’t sound upset at the prospect.

“Of course not.  I don’t expect you to give me anything.  You’re bright and motivated though, and it seems a shame for you to miss out on higher education because of funds.  You don’t seem the type to waste your money on frivolous nonsense either.”  No, if anything, it looked as if Akechi barely had money to buy enough food.  He could stand to put on a few pounds…  Mel hoped that this date wouldn’t hurt him financially.  “I’m not going to insist you pay with… your body.  That would be an unfair exchange, I’m aware.”

“I would do it.”  Mel was taken aback at how eager Akechi was by the idea.  His face lit up, and the sight made Mel’s chest flutter.  “I mean, if you wanted that.  I know I’m not much to look at, and you’ve probably had partners who have much more experience than I do…  I don’t have _any_ actually…”

Mel really, truly wondered what was wrong with Akechi.  Did he _honestly_ think Mel was getting his dick wet often?  Or _ever_?  And yet, Mel yet again sensed no sarcasm in his words.  This boy was truly something…

“...Would you, now…?”  Mel couldn’t believe this was all happening.  Was this all some elaborate fever dream?  Was he going to wake up any moment now and find out his mind had made up Akechi?  “Perhaps you should visit me at my home before you commit to anything.”

“Alright, I’d love that.”  Another tender smile; another swell of affection in Mel’s chest.  “I rode my bicycle here tonight, but perhaps I could come over tomorrow…?”

They discussed their working hours, and they soon came up with a convenient time for Akechi to visit Mel, exchanging contact information as well.  It was all so unbelievable, knowing that a cute, smart man like Akechi was actually going to come to his house, of his own accord, to discuss something like being a sugar daddy…  No, surely this was a dream.  It couldn’t be real…!

And yet, when the server brought their food and Mel subtly poked himself with his knife, the tiny drop of blood told him that this was indeed all real.  Akechi really had some sort of interest in him, as crazy as that seemed.  What was going on…?

They chatted easily as they ate, and Akechi said nothing as Mel slid bits of his meal onto Akechi’s plate.  He hadn’t ordered much, confirming Mel’s fears that he couldn’t exactly afford this date.  When he was satisfied that Akechi had eaten enough, their checks were brought, and Mel immediately scooped them both up, ignoring Akechi’s insistence that he could pay his share.

“You are the first person to ever willingly spend this much time with me and want to see me again with no strings or obligations attached.  That is worth far more than this bill, Akechi.”

Akechi didn’t look as if he believed Mel, but he eventually nodded.  “Alright.  But I’ll pay you back, I promise.”

Did he mean with his body…?  Mel ignored the way his pants tightened and paid the bill without another word, and together he and Akechi walked out of the restaurant.  This time, Mel dared to offer his arm to Akechi, and much to his delight, Akechi took it with a grateful smile.

Mel walked him to his bicycle, disappointment filling him as Akechi let go to unlock it.  He knew he would see Akechi the next day, but part of him still couldn’t believe that Akechi wasn’t just pitying him and he’d never see this amazing young man ever again.  He wasn’t sure he could take that…  If Akechi didn’t really have an interest in him after such a nice date, well, he wasn’t sure he’d ever even bother trying again.  One man could only be let down so many times before he just couldn’t hope any longer.

But before Akechi got on his bicycle, he came up close to Mel and got on his toes, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth before pulling away with a heavy blush on his face.  Mel’s face felt much the same as Akechi’s looked.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Mel.  Thank you for the lovely evening.  I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

Akechi shot him one last bashful smile before getting on his bike and peddling away.  Mel touched the side of his mouth where Akechi had kissed as he watched him ride away, and he didn’t move until Akechi was completely out of sight.  Only then did he make his way to his car, his mind reeling and his body tingling.  Akechi really was something…

And Mel swore that if Akechi made good on his word, he would never let him go.

\---

The moment Akechi got back to his apartment, he fell face first onto his futon and buried his face into his pillow, grinning like the lovesick fool he was.  He couldn’t believe this was happening!  Mel was so amazing and he wanted to see him again!  It was like some sort of dream!

He eventually had to get up and get ready for bed; he had work in the morning after all.  He got out of his clothes and put his pajamas on, then brushed his teeth and washed his face, all the while thinking about how excited he was to see Mel again.  Maybe it was silly of him to be so enamored by a man he’d only just met, but, well, there he was.  Perhaps just this once it would be okay to get his hopes up.

By the time he got into bed, he found that he simply couldn’t fall asleep, his thoughts unable to leave his date and anticipation filling him.  He really needed to sleep though, so what was he to do…?

Well, the same thing he always did when he needed to tire himself out, he supposed...

Akechi slipped a hand down his pajama pants, teasingly rubbing at his clit.  He usually didn’t think of much when he jacked off, just liking the feel of playing with his pussy, but today—oh!  Today he finally had another face in his fantasy!  He thought of Mel rubbing his clit with those big, strong hands of his, looming over him, asking him if he was a little slut…

Akechi was a virgin, but he supposed that his willingness to fuck Mel after only knowing him for an hour must have said something about him.

“Yes,” he moaned, dipping his fingers lower so they danced at his entrance.  “I’m your _slut_ , Mel.  Fuck me with your fat cock…”

He’d never spoken out loud while he’d masturbated, but the words spilled from his lips as he imagined the head of Mel’s cock teasing him, Mel whispering dirty little things in his ear.  How he’d fuck him raw.  How he’d stuff his cunt with hot cum.  How he’d…

_I’ll breed you like a wild animal._

Akechi let out a strangled cry as he plunged two fingers into his dripping hole and began fingerfucking himself vigorously.  He’d never had any plans on ever becoming pregnant, but the thought of Mel filling him with his seed and being bred…!  He’d never felt so horny in his life!

“Mel…”  He moaned, his other hand wandering up his shirt and fondling his tit.  He couldn’t help but imagine Mel’s hands engulfing his chest, sucking his nipples…  God what he wouldn’t give to have Mel’s cock slide in between his tits and suck the head until Mel painted his face white!  “Oh Mel, fuck me harder!”

He added his ring finger, just knowing that Mel must have a thick cock and wanting a more authentic experience.  He was close, so close.  He could feel the familiar tension curling in his groin, and—

“Mel!”

Juices squirted down Akechi’s hand as he came, his toes curling at the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had.  He gasped for breath as he pulled his hands out of his clothes, casually wiping his sticky fingers on the blankets, then wiping his chin as he realized he’d drooled all over himself.  That had been amazing, and to think, he might get even better the very next day!

His body and mind satisfied for the time being, Akechi closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.  He had a big day ahead of him…

\---

It was seven in the evening, promptly on time, when the doorbell to Mel’s home rang.  He was quite surprised to hear it, and even more so when he opened the door and saw Akechi standing there, smiling up at him.  He wore a cute pastel pink sweater, cut in a way to show off his smooth collarbones, a black choker snug around his neck.  He lifted up his hand to tuck his hair behind his ear and Mel could see the thin golden rings over his fingers.  He was adorable, and Mel found himself wanting to take Akechi shopping so he could buy all kinds of cute clothes…

“Good evening,” Akechi greeted pleasantly, “I hope this is alright.  I wasn’t sure how formal a meeting like this should go.”

“You’re… perfect.”  Mel’s voice was just as strained as his cock; he wanted to slip down Akechi’s pants and plow his ass right there.  “Come inside.  We’ll have dinner while we talk…”

Akechi thanked him and entered, his eyes widening as he looked around.  Mel could only imagine that Akechi didn’t live in the most high-class place if he was trying to save his money.  Honestly, Mel thought his house was too big and empty for just one person, but he certainly knew he would be getting far too ahead of himself if he asked Akechi to move in with him immediately.  Maybe in time…?  Did he dare to hope…?

Akechi politely didn’t voice his obvious awe, merely telling Mel that he had a lovely home.  Mel likewise kept to himself that he had to compensate for his own lack of looks by at least having a nice house.  He had nothing better to spend his money on after all.

Mel led Akechi to the dining room, where he pulled out a seat for him. Akechi sat down with a grateful smile and soft thank you, and Mel nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything at the moment.  When he’d laid out two spots at his table, he hadn’t really expected Akechi to show up.  And yet, there he was, dressed up cutely with such a precious smile on his face…

Mel wasted no time bringing out the food and pouring Akechi tea.  He’d noticed the night before that Akechi had seemed to enjoy eating Mel’s food more than his own fancier food, so he’d made something similar, and lots of it.  Not only was he a big man who could eat his fair share, but he didn’t want Akechi leaving his house hungry.  Well, alright, he really didn’t want Akechi leaving at all, but certainly not with an empty stomach.

They said thank you for the meal and began to eat; Akechi dug in, letting out a soft moan of appreciation that did nothing to help Mel’s cock.

“It’s even better than the restaurant,” he praised, and there was nothing about his tone or expression to suggest he didn’t mean what he said.  “You’re an excellent chef.”

“Thank you…  I suppose I had to learn, seeing as no one would work as my personal chef.”  Everyone he’d ever interviewed to work for him in his home had taken one look at him and never came back, so he’d simply stopped trying.  “I’d rather not deal with people anyway, so that suits me just fine.”

“I don’t understand why not, but…  People are cruel.”  Akechi stared down at his plate, a faraway look in his eyes.  After a few moments, he shook his head and it was gone.  “To disregard someone for something they can’t help, that really makes a person scum, don’t you think?  At one point, I thought I could reconnect with someone who should have cared about me, but I made a terrible mistake.  I’m only glad I caught on before he could use me for his own needs.”  He laughed suddenly, though it was painfully apparent the sound was full of pain, not humor.  “My apologies.  You don’t want to hear about my absent father.  Who wants to hear an unwanted bastard child complain, after all?”

Mel didn’t want to push Akechi into talking about something that was painful to him; they didn’t know each other well enough for that yet.  But he’d lived in Japan long enough to know that children of unwed parents didn’t have a very good public perception, as if that was the child’s fault.  People really were cruel…

“I hate humanity…”

Akechi looked up at the growled words and laughed softly, a little smile on his face.  “That makes two of us.”

They ate in contemplative silence, and it wasn’t until Akechi took his last bite of food and set down his fork that he said another word.  And when he did, Mel was very glad he had nothing in his mouth to choke on.

“I was serious about paying you however you want me to, should you help me financially.  I…”  He let a hand wander to his chest, resting there as a look of doubt came over his handsome face.  “There’s something about me I haven’t told you, and I’m not sure if it will make a difference to you or not.  Assuming you even want me that way in the first place.  I understand if you don't.”

Mel didn’t understand how Akechi could even think he _didn’t_ desire him.

“I can’t imagine there’s anything you could tell me that would make you undesirable.”  It still seemed so unreal; Akechi wanted him…  How was this happening…?  But Akechi pushed his chair away and walked over to him, the cutest flush on his face.  With trembling hands, he grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head, leaving him wearing a garment Mel had never seen, but he understood the implications of.  “Akechi…  May I…?”

Akechi nodded jerkily, then lifted his arms to let Mel pull his binder off, exposing his cute tits.  Mel certainly had never been this close to breasts before, so it was with curious hands that he brushed over Akechi’s nipples, his mouth watering as they grew hard under his touch and Akechi shivered.

“M-Mel…  You…”  Akechi grabbed his hands and placed them over his tits completely.  “You can do anything you want to me.  Be as rough as you want.  I want you so badly, so _please_ , don’t hold back.”

Mel abruptly stood up and grabbed Akechi’s hand, pulling him out of the dining room and up a flight of stairs to the second story.  He didn’t stop until they were in his bedroom, which had never once seen another person inside of it.  Until now.

“Do you truly want this?” he asked once more, needing to hear it from Akechi, needing to know he was actually wanted.

“Yes,” Akechi replied breathily, his chest rising and falling so rapidly, as if his heart were beating wildly.  Mel knew _his_ certainly was.  “Mel, please, _fuck me_.”

That was all Mel could take; his hand were at his belt, hastily tugging it off.  Akechi swiftly finished undressing himself, leaving only the rings and choker on, and climbed on Mel’s large, soft bed with no hesitation, and the moment Mel had his clothes off, he followed suit.  Akechi…  Akechi was such a vision!  So much smooth skin, long limbs, the cutest neatly trimmed pussy…  Akechi’s eyes roamed up Mel’s body, but rather than look repulsed, he licked his lips, laid back, and parted his thighs, using two fingers to hold open his lower lips and show off just how wet he was.  Mel really had no choice but to believe Akechi really was turned on; his pussy was absolutely dripping with his juices!

“Akechi, are you taking anything?”  Akechi looked confused for a moment before he shook his head in understanding.   _Damn_.  “I’ve never had a need to carry protection.”

“It’s alright, you can fuck me raw.”  The pure desire in Akechi’s tone made Mel almost cum right then.  “I need your cock, Mel.  Don’t make me wait.”

Mel wasn’t sure that was the smartest idea, but it was so hard to think clearly with such a beautiful young man begging for his cock.  He grabbed his erection and guided it to Akechi’s opening, the head just barely brushing his lips.  Fifty-three years old and he was finally having sex; it was so hard to comprehend!  But as he pushed his cock in and Akechi’s hips moved down to meet him…

Perhaps fifty-three years was worth the wait to see the way Akechi gazed up at him when his cock was completely sheathed in his pussy.

“Your cock…  It’s so _fat_!  It’s filling my cunt up!”  Hearing those come from Akechi made Mel groan, and despite his inexperience, his body began to move on its own, sliding out of Akechi until only the head remained, then slamming back in.  The force made Akechi’s tits bounce, and he let out a breathless giggle.  “It feels so _amazing_!  So much better than my fingers!  I should apologize for imagining you smaller than you are!”

The implication of what Akechi had done didn’t escape Mel, and he was quite sure he had no choice but to lean down and capture Akechi’s lips in a sloppy kiss.  Apparently neither of them quite knew what they were doing, because it was messy and wet, and Akechi’s hands wrapped around his shoulders—the cool metal of Akechi’s rings a stark contrast against his heated flesh—and pulled him closer, their noses bumping and teeth scraping.  Mel knew his saliva was pooling from his own mouth and dripping down into Akechi’s, but Akechi merely moaned and kissed him harder, rocking his hips to meet Mel’s thrusts.

Akechi eventually pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily, but he kept his face so very close to Mel’s that he could still feel the younger man’s breath on his face.  His hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead, and his skin was flushed.  There was so much lust in his eyes…  And affection too.  Genuine affection that Mel just didn’t know how to handle.

“Mel…  I’ve never felt this good…  You’re my first, and I never want to fuck anyone but you ever again!  I don’t need anyone else!”  Tears welled up in Akechi’s eyes, but he was smiling so brightly that Mel swore he could light up the blackest night.  “Please…  Please don’t make me leave…  Please stay with me…!”

There was a little part of Mel that was entirely too jaded to believe anyone could ever love him.  Akechi was an adult, but he was still young.  He could get anyone he wanted; he didn’t need an ugly old man like himself.  But there was a much larger part of him that promptly squashed that down.  He and Akechi were much alike—men who were treated poorly by society for things beyond their control, believing themselves unworthy of love, apparently not able to accept that they could ever be so lucky to get it…  Mel couldn’t see how Akechi felt that way, and he loathed every single pitiful piece of garbage that had ever made Akechi doubt himself.

Well, he might not understand any part of this, but he did know that he’d never let Akechi feel as if he were alone and unlovable.  Not if he could help it.

He swiped his tongue up Akechi’s face, licking the tears away.  Akechi let out a soft giggle, not protesting the action in the slightest, even when it left his face wetter than before.  His hands buried themselves into Mel’s hair and Mel thrust even harder, feeling himself getting close.  He knew he should pull out and jack off instead, but Akechi wrapped his legs around his waist, moaning about how he was going to cum soon, and he sounded so _beautiful…_!

“You can stay…  I will stay…  Anything you want…”  How could he ever say no to the man who made him feel like more than a freak for the first time in his life?  “ _Goro…_ ”

Much to Mel’s surprise, two things happened in rapid succession.  Akechi’s face went from a sex-flushed pink to bright red, and then he was suddenly crying out Mel’s name, his pussy clamping around Mel’s cock as he came, squirting his juices around Mel.  The added pressure and warm slickness became too much—with a few last jerks of his hips, he shot his seed deep within Akechi’s pussy.

Mel stayed nestled inside of Akechi as they both caught their breath, and when he finally pulled out, Akechi let out a little whine of protest.  Did Akechi really like his cock that much…?

“Mel, look, your cum is leaking out of me.”  Akechi reached down and swiped some of it onto his fingers, holding it up and looking at it curiously.  Then he very casually licked it off.  If Mel had been able to get it up again, he was quite sure that would have done it.  “It isn’t bad.”

“...I see.”  Mel shook his head affectionately and laid down next to Akechi, who immediately moved closer and curled up at his side.  Akechi seemed so small next to him…  “What do you want to do now, Goro?”

Akechi’s body stiffened, and he buried his heated face into Mel’s chest, letting out another whine.  “You called me that again!”

“Do you not like it?”  Akechi shook his head; he was entirely too cute. “Then I’ll ask you again, _Goro_ , would you like me to pay for your education?”

“...If you’d like,” came the muffled answer against his chest.  Akechi pulled back, face still red, and gave Mel a very serious look.  “But…  I don’t only want to be your sugar baby.  I’d like… to be your boyfriend.  Of course, we can have as much sex as we’d like, but I don't want you to think I only want to sleep with you as payment.  I want to because I’m attracted to you.  _So much._ ”

_I don’t understand you, Goro._

“...I’m not opposed to that.”

Akechi’s happy expression was back instantaneously, and he leaned up to press a kiss to Mel’s lips.  Mel put a hand behind Akechi’s head and tilted it to deepen the kiss, their tongues swirling together.  Mel’s cock was already trying to twitch back to life…

Well, he’d been a virgin for over half a century.  A few rounds that night wasn’t going to hurt anyone, right?

\---

Akechi scrambled around his room the next morning, racing against the clock to get dressed for work.  He hadn’t planned on spending the night at Mel’s house, and he hadn’t been prepared for work that morning at all.  Thankfully Mel had driven him to his apartment in his car, promising he’d pick Akechi up that night to so he could get his bicycle.  Honestly, Akechi hoped he’d be able to stay with Mel again, though with his work clothes and briefcase with him instead.

He hoped no one at work said anything about his limp that day, but he supposed he could always tell them he’d hurt himself falling, rather than his new boyfriend had rawed his pussy over and over the night before.  They didn’t need to know _that_.

Nor did his friends, actually, so he really wished Akira would stop texting him and asking about how his blind date had gone.  Though he supposed he would have to thank Akira eventually, seeing as he might not ever have met Mel otherwise.

But those were all thoughts for another time.  He snapped on his last glove and grabbed his briefcase before slipping on his shoes and rushing out the door.  Time to go to work, so he could get out and see Mel again!

Akechi beamed as he got into Mel’s car and was met with his warm expression.  Was it too early to say he loved Mel…?  Maybe.  But as they drove off and Akechi’s hand settled on Mel’s leg, confirming that he was really there, that this was really happening, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he could say the words with the utmost confidence.  He could only hope that Mel would feel the same about him, but he refused to let his past bind him forever. He had found someone to care about him as he was, and he wasn’t going to let go that easily.  He would make this relationship work, whatever it took.

And he wasn’t sure why exactly, but he had a feeling that something very big was going to happen in the near future...


End file.
